


Raw Silk

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When CJ meets Josh...





	1. Raw Silk

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hey y'all, here's a brand-sprankin'-new story that has nothing to do with my other ones. 

Disclaimer: The Characters of The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin and the actors that portray them. All the ones that you don't recognize belong to me. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Rating: PG-13; Language mostly. 

Category: CJ/Josh and Alternate Universe. 

Notes: Joanie, Josh's sister, didn't die in the fire. No President Bartlet.

~*~

Joanie Lyman smiled warmly at the crowd that had formed at her parent's home late that night after the concert. She had reached her dream, with much help from her family, and became the composer that she had always wanted to be.

Standing on tip-toes, she glanced over the crowd and searched for her brother. Spotting him out of the crowd next to a table full of food, she made her way through the crowd and tapped his shoulder.

"And you said you weren't going to be able to join the festivities tonight," Joanie told him.

"You want me to leave?" Josh Lyman asked, turning around and giving her a hug. "It was wonderful tonight."

"Why thank you," she smiled. "It was, wasn't it? Now, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What makes you think that something is wrong."

"Because I'm your sister, that's why," Joanie told him promptly, looping her hand through the crook of his elbow. As they began to walk, she said again, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Mandy and I broke up yesterday, that's all."

"Finally," she breathed.

"Thanks for being supportive sis," he growled.

Shrugging, Joanie grinned. "I didn't like her and what do you care? She's not in your life anymore, so live a little. Look around, I have a ton of single friends here. Mingle, damn it. Flirt, sleep with one of them, I don't care. Just stop moping Josh!"

~*~

'Damn the contact solution!' C.J. Cregg thought angrily to herself as she made her way down the street to the drugstore. Rubbing her eyes under her glasses, which just made them itch even more, she growled at herself and walked through the automatic doors and took a basket.

Walking up and down the aisles idly, she stopped to look at a few things now and then, picking up things to look at their lables, thinking maybe she'd need them. For what, she didn't know. But, better to be safe than sorry.

Sighing, she walked up to the counter and smiled at the clerk. Paying for her things, she walked outside and onto the sidewalk only to get soaked as a car drove through a puddle that had formed from the mid-afternoon rains.

Standing there looking lost, she let out a yell and thanked herself for not wearing her good clothes. Feeling the weight of the clothes, C.J. started to walk again to her hotel. Running fingers through her hair, she felt little drops of water go down her back. Shaking her head before walking into the lobby, she straightened her back and walked in.

~*~

Looking at the double doors, Josh nudged his friend in the side as he watched a tall woman walk in, soaked. Snickering softly, he raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what happened to her?"

"Who cares?" His friend Isaac laughed. "She's not that good looking anyway."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Josh asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

Shrugging, Isaac was about to say something, when he watched his friend walk away from the bar. "Where ya going?"

"To see what happened to her."

"Josh, buddy, you're getting over a relationship, don't you think you want to take some time off, get yourself back into the game?" he asked.

"Isaac, buddy," Josh mimicked. "I'm just going to see what happened, that's all."

A puddle had formed at her feet and made the carpet a darker shade of green as she waited for the elevator. Pushing the button with a vengeance, she glared down at the doors when they didn't open.

Clearing his throat, Josh smiled at her as she turned around, a scowl on her face. Taking a step back, he thought of a cartoon he read once, 'Never mess with a wet cat.' Shrugging the thought away, he gave another smile and said, "Josh Lyman."

Holding out her hand, though not smiling, she sighed, "C.J. Cregg."

"Well, Ms. Cregg, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened to you?"

"A car drove through a large puddle," she told him with ease.

Blinking once, he gave a slight nod. "Oh."

"Oh?" she asked, then glanced as the doors opened and she gratefully stepped in. But rolled her eyes as soon as Josh did the same. "What do you want Mr. Lyman?"

"To have dinner with you," Josh blurted out. Then mentally kicked himself. He knew he should be taking Isaac's advice, but right now, he just wanted to see what she would say.

"Dinner, with me?" she echoed. "When?"

"Whenever you'd like," he said with a renewed confidence.

Thinking for a bit, C.J. put her hand to her head. If she said yes, that would mean she would actually be doing something on her vacation. If she said no, she wouldn't have to worry about what kind of man Josh is.

The doors opened to her floor and she walked out, but paused when she heard, "So what's your answer?"

"Tomorrow night, pick me up at seven in the lobby," she called out, not looking over her shoulder.

~*~*

Holding a hand to her forehead as she layed on her bed, C.J. looked up at the ceiling and pounded a fist on the blanket.

As the phone rang, she glanced at it with annoyance and then reached to pick it up. "What?"

"All right, what happened?" Esme Charles' voice came through.

"Which part do you want to hear first?" C.J. groaned.

"All of it of course."

Sitting up, she closed her eyes and said, "First, a car drives through a puddle and gets me soaking wet. Then, while I'm going up to my room, this guy, his name's Josh, asks me to have dinner with him."

"And you said?" Esme trailed.

"Tomorrow night, pick me up at seven," she recited for her friend.

Letting out a squeal, Esme asked, "Is he cute?"

"Uh-hmm," C.J. whispered.

"Well, there ya go," her friend said proudly.

"Wait, how do you know this guy isn't a murderer or something?" she cried. "I mean..."

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow, huh?" Esme laughed. "Oh, lighten up. I'm sure he's a fine boy."

~*~

"I don't believe you." Joanie just shook her head. "And to think, Isaac actually had some good advice and you totally threw it out the window."

"Hey!" Isaac cried, looking at his Fiancée.

Smiling, Joanie just kissed his lips before turning back to her brother. "You know nothing about this women except what happened to her last night as she was...possibly walking from somewhere."

"The drugstore," Josh told her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"C.J. was walking back from the drugstore that's near the hotel. I saw the bag," he said.

"Good for you," Isaac said. "We have just found out that whenever Mr. Josh Lyman is hot for a woman, he becomes very observant. This calls for more drinks." With that, he held up a hand to flag down their waitress.

Slapping at his hand, Joanie rolled her eyes. "Now, Josh, darling, are you really going to go through with this tonight?"

"I can't stand her up," he told his sister.

"I didn't mean for you to do *that*," she said, distaste in her voice. "But maybe when you get there to pick her up or what not, you can just explain that you weren't thinking and that it's just...a mistake. Then Ta Ta for now and off you go with Isaac and I for cocktails. How does that sound?"

Silent for a moment, Josh shook his head. "No. I think I'll stick to taking her out for dinner. Cocktails some other time though." Getting up from the table with a smile, he left, leaving his sister to sigh and sit back in her chair.

~*~

"Toby is seriously pissed off at you right now," Esme told her as soon as she called that night before C.J. went out. "Wait, you're not butt nekkid are you? 'Cause, baby, if you are, I'm hanging up."

"I'm putting on make-up," C.J. told her, annoyed. "And when is Toby not pissed off at me?"

There was a pause. "Wait, I'm thinking. What about that time about two weeks ago, he was totally hammered and you walked in wearing that red number, yeah, then. Well, later that night I believe he got angry with you since I had to slap him for looking at you. You are my best friend and he is my...what are we calling it this week? Oh yeah, *lover*, and..."

"Honey, I really don't care," C.J. laughed. Shaking her head in the mirror, she sighed. "What the hell am I doing Es?"

"Going out to dinner with an incredibly, cuddly guy," she giggled.

"How do you know?"

"Guess who knows him?"

Rolling her eyes, C.J. asked, "Who?"

"Karen," Esme cried. "Karen, of all people. Well, technically, she knows his sister, she did some promotional stuff for her earlier this year, but she has a picture of him 'cause they met."

"What, is she famous or something?" she snorted.

"Yes," Esme drawed out. "His sister is, get this, Joanie Lyman."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not, darlin'." There was a noise and then a growl. "I have to go, Toby is yelling at me. Love you and call me later."

"I will," C.J. replied. "And I love you too."

~*~

There'll be more if y'all like. So, just send me over some feedback to tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Dani Beth

  

  


	2. Raw Silk 2

Disclaimer: The West Wing characters belong to Mr. Sorkin and the actors that portray them. The rest are mine. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Rating: PG-13; 

Language mostly. 

Category: CJ/Josh and Alternate Universe. 

Notes: I made up the name of the town. If there really is one, then it's just a coincidence.

~*~

Stuffing her hands deep into her pockets, C.J. looked around the lobby and then back to the clock that was behind the counter across from her. 7:08. He was eight minutes late, but that was fine by her. She was on vacation and nothing was going to put her in a bad mood.

Running through the doors, Josh came up to her, and caught his breath before giving her his trademark smile and saying, "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got held up at the very last moment."

Smiling with a nod, she followed him to the door, which he held open for her. Waiting on the sidewalk, she wondered, "Where are you taking me?"

"There's this restaraunt not far from here. Great walking distance. We'll pass the park on the way. And if we go through the park, we'll get there faster." Looking over her clothes, a brown skirt and a white turtle-neck with a light coat covering her, he wondered, "Are you cold?"

Deciding whether to tell him the truth or not, she bit her lip and nodded. "I'm not used to this weather."

"What type of weather are you used to?" Josh asked, walking along side her.

"Californian weather. I live in Beverly Hills," she explained.

"Then what are doing here?" he asked.

"Vacationing."

Sensing she didn't want to go any further for the moment, Josh only nodded and let their walk turn to a comfortable silence.

"Where are you from?" C.J. asked, turning her head to look at him slighty.

"Here actually," he smiled. "I grew up here, went away to college and now I'm back."

"Hmm," she murmured. "What do you do?"

"You know that hotel that you're staying in?"

Raising an eyebrow, she quiered, "You own it?"

"No, that I don't," Josh laughed. Looking up, he took her hand slightly as they crossed the street and guided her through the park. Going by the water fountain, he took out a nickle and handed it to her. "Here, make a wish and throw it in."

Taking the coin with a raised eyebrow, she played with it in her fingers. Glancing at the man next to her, C.J. took a deep breath and threw it in, her eyes tightly shut and a small smile on her lips.

"I hope it comes true," Josh told her softly.

Looking into his eyes coyly, she nodded. "Me too."

~*~

It seemed to C.J. as they walked up to the entrance of the restaurant that the owners were getting into the spirit of the changing seasons. Trees with different colored leaves with few on the ground were next to the doors and as they walked in, she looked around to see ambers, purples and a various of color schemes around her.

Breathing in the scent, C.J. stared at Josh and then gave him her coat, which he took with a smile.

"Josh, hey, what's up?" a man in his mid-thirties asked as soon as he spotted. "And who is this?" He smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Jake Cummings, this is C.J. Cregg. Jake, is our table ready?" Josh asked, getting annoyed at all the attention Jake was giving her.

Looking at his friend, he nodded strangely. "I'll go check."

"Jealous?" C.J. asked, leaning into him.

"No, why, should I be?" he asked back.

Shrugging, she watched as Jake came back, and nodded. "Right this way. We gave you your favorite table, Josh."

They made their way through the crowded restaurant to a table in the corner. Enough light to see the person you were with, but not enough for people around to see you.

"Nice," C.J. remarked when Jake had left.

A waiter came up to then and handed them a menu. "Would you like something to drink?"

"The usual," Josh told the young man.

"I'll have..." she trailed off as she looked over the beverage menu. "A glass of the house wine."

Smiling tightly, he nodded. "Right away."

"Why'd you pick beautiful Freeman, Connecticut to vacation? Why not some where on the West Coast?" Josh asked, trying to make the conversation light.

"Because a friend of mine told me that this was a sweet, little town," she explained. "I also have a few acquaintances on the East coast. I only have a two week vacation. My first week I was in New York and Boston. This week I'm here."

"I see." Glancing down at his menu, he then put it on the table. "Know what you're going to get?"

With a soft grin, she nodded. "Almost."

~*~

Propping her arms on the table with her elbows, C.J. folded her hands and rested her chin on them. Josh had told her that he wanted to make a phone call. A quick one, he told her. But now, fifteen minutes later, she was beginning to feel restless sitting there alone.

Without a thought, she held up her fingers to single their waiter. As he drifted over, she told him, "The check please."

"Yes ma'am," he said.

He came back at the same time as Josh, who upon seeing the bill laying there, looked at her in wonder. "Is something wrong?"

"I...think I should go back to the hotel. I mean, you were gone so long and..." C.J. trailed off with a sigh. "I'm sorry, it just didn't seem like this was going anywhere."

Blinking once, he then grinned. "It's still early, how about I make it up to you and take you out for dessert?"

Licking her lips, she gave a grin back. "Why not? I'll get to see more of Freeman then."

~*~

Wrapping a hand under her chest and taking a lick of her cone, she smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Josh told her, taking a scoop from his hot fudge sundae. "I'm glad that you're having fun."

Looking around the park, she laughed. "You know, when Esme, that's the friend I told you about before, told me that I needed to get away to a small town, I told her that she was crazy and walked out of her office. But, when she hunted me down and showed me some pictures, I gave in and booked a flight out here." Dipping her head, C.J. blushed soflty. "I'm glad I did."

"Me too," he told her. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing," she told him truthfully. "Actually, this is the first time that I've been *out* of my room at the hotel."

"So I'm taking it you haven't seen the sights yet."

Shaking her head, C.J. stopped and took another lick of her ice-cream. "What are you getting at Mr. Lyman?"

"What would you say if I told you that I'd happily be your personal tour guide?" He grinned.

Thinking for a bit, C.J. laughed. "I'd say only if you'll let me treat you to lunch tomorrow."

"You have a deal Ms. Cregg."

~*~

Was it good? Oh, reply and tell!

Dani Beth

  


	3. Raw Silk 3

Disclaimer: See earlier parts. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

"Good Morning Josh," a polite looking man called out as soon as he and C.J. walked through the door. Leaning on the counter, he raised an eybrow. "Heard that you and Mandy broke up."

Casting a glance at C.J. who had began to walk up and down the aisles of the gift shop, Josh smiled warmly at the man. "Yes, that we did Mr. Wagner."

Lifting her eyes to see that Josh and the man at the counter were still talking, C.J. sighed and went on looking, but jumped as soon as her phone started to ring.

Grabbing it quickly from her purse, for see saw an older woman staring at her, she quietly hissed into the phone, "Hello?"

"And good morning to you Claudia Jean," Esme's voice rang through cheerfully. "Did someone not have her coffee today?"

"I had my coffee this morning, thank you very much," C.J. growled. "What the hell do you want Esme?"

"Testy, someone did not have sex last night. What a shame, 'cause Toby and I..."

Cutting her off, she made a noise in her throat and held up a hand. "Stop. Please. Mental images aren't good at anytime of the day."

"What? You don't think that Toby's good looking. Baby, Claude just called you ugly. The exact moment that she gets off the plane, you have my permission to hit her," Esme called out. "Now, darling, where are you?"

"In Wagner's Giftshop," C.J. mumbled, defeated.

Hearing this, her friend sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry. I was just having some fun."

"At my expense."

"That's right, at your expense. And I'm sorry. Where's Josh?"

"Right in front of me," C.J. replied sweetly, smiling as Josh looked at her confused. "Esme, I'll call you later all right? Bye." Hanging up the phone, she shook her head. "I could kill that woman."

Smiling, Josh shook his head. "I'm not even going to go there." Following her as she began to walk again, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and asked, "Are you finding anything?"

"Who is Mandy?" she asked suddenly, turning on her heel and looking at him the eye. "I mean, if it's none of my business, you don't have to tell me. But I am curious."

"Mandy Hampton was my girlfriend before we broke up a few days ago. Nothing big, just that everyone around here always saw her and I together. When Mr. Wagner saw us..." he trailed off.

"Ah, now I get it." Throwing her hands up, C.J. gave another look to the items and told Josh, "Maybe."

Walking along side her as they walked outside, he wondered, "What do you mean, maybe?"

"I have to go from shop to shop, to see if there's anything at one place that the other didn't have. It's called shopping Josh, a lot of people do it," C.J. told him. Changing the subject, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

Nodding, Josh looked up at her and asked, "Where are we going?"

"First, we have to go to my hotel. After that, we can eat."

~*~

Putting the picnic basket on the ground and sitting on the ledge of the fountain, C.J. looked up at Josh and cocked her head. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just when you said that you'd treat me to lunch, I was thinking of a nice restaurant...That type of thing," he told her and then sat, looking through the contents of the basket.

"You can't just eat in restaurants, it's not healthy."

Glancing up at her and then taking out a sandwich, he shrugged. "You can when you can't cook. I go to my parents now and then, eat with them." Thinking it over, Josh sighed. "I guess I shouldn't say that I can't cook. I can make scrambled eggs and ham. Some toast. I can also barbeque."

Smiling, C.J. didn't say anything, just listened to him talk and eat. She had woken up early that morning and almost panicked. Not knowing what to do, she had went to the lobby and asked the man behind the counter where the nearest grocery store was.

"You have something right..." Putting a finger on his face where the crumb was, Josh then wathched as she put her own on the wrong side of her face. "No, here." With that, he brushed it off.

Licking her lips, C.J. felt the soft pressure of his fingertip and then trembled mentally. Smiling wanly when he took his finger away, she asked cheerfully, "Is it good?"

"Yes, very," he told her around some food. "I have a question for you, what does C.J. stand for?"

"Claudia Jean."

"Now, what would you do if I started to call you that?" Josh asked playfully.

Shrugging, she grinned. "Well, I'd probably give you a look, but after that, I wouldn't care. Go ahead, but I like Claudia more than Claudia Jean."

"Claudia it is then," Josh said. Taking a drink from the grape juice that she had put in there, he sighed. "Listen, tonight my parent's are having a going away party for my sister. This is the last night she's going to be here and I was wondering if you'd like to go...with me."

Standing, C.J. stretched and then held out a hand to help him. "Sure, I'd love too. Just, can you pick me up?"

Smiling, he nodded and told her, "That I can do."

~*~

Did y'all like? Reply and let me know! Please? :)

Dani Beth

  

  


	4. Raw Silk 4

Disclaimer: The WW characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Aaron Sorkin. The one's that you don't recognize from the show are mine. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Rating: PG-13; Language

~*~

She hated going to parties where she only knew a few people. And in this case, she knew only one. Though, he was off with his father, talking business with someone else.

C.J. sighed and stared around the room. People were assorted around the room in happy little groups. Each were laughing or looking intent in their own conversations, and she'd feel silly just going over and budging in on a group.

Feeling a presence behind her, C.J. turned and smiled. "Joanie, hello."

"Claudia, I'm glad that we have a few minutes alone," Joanie told her, returning the smile. "My brother told me that you're here on vacation. How long are you staying?"

"Just a few more days, then I have to get back to California," she told her. "Why?"

Shrugging, Joanie leaned against the wall and swirled her drink with her pinkie. "Just wondering. My brother is a sweetheart, isn't he?"

Nodding, C.J. glanced over at her shoulder at him with a grin. "He's been showing me the sights, getting me out of the hotel." Then looking back at the woman in front of her, she dipped her head slightly. "I'm just trying to figure out why he's being so nice to me."

"He likes you," Joanie said with a shrug. "And I thinks it great. Josh is getting out too, because of you. Seems to have taken a liking to you."

Raising an eyebrow, she wondered out loud, "Really?"

Shrugging once more, Joanie motioned with her head for C.J. to follow. "Well, he usually doesn't take time out from his "busy daily schedule" as he told me a few days ago. But, he seems okay doing it for you." Sighing, she smiled wanly and then stopped on the porch. "Much better, it's much cooler out here. Now, about my brother, Josh has taken much of his days and nights to be with you. I'm quite surprised he asked you to come to this party. It took two months before he even uttered the name Mandy around family."

Coughing to cover a laugh, C.J. licked her lips. "What are you implying Miss Lyman?"

"What do you think I'm implying Miss Cregg?" Joanie wondered with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Never mind that, what do you plan to do the rest of the week? There's only so much to see here in lovely Freeman."

"I think I've seen all I've wanted to see anyway," she told her truthfully. "Usually when I go traveling, I take it slowly. And then I shop. Drive and walk around, too. But, I think I'm going to go souviener shopping."

The front door opened and Noah Lyman cleared his throat which startled the two women. "Bit cold out here, don't you think ladies? Come in, Josh is going to give a toast."

Following the him, Joanie nudged C.J. and told her, "This you gotta see."

~*~

Staring out the window, C.J. told him, "Your toast was sweet."

Startled that she said something, Josh could only nod. "Thanks."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, shifting in the passenger seat so she could see him.

"Working," he sighed. "A lot of working."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Josh glanced over at her at a red light. "What do you mean, okay?"

Laughing, C.J. shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe..." She made a noise. "Lets try this again. All right, I want to be alone tomorrow. There, I said it."

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Josh nodded. "That's cool. How about on Friday, I'll call you and ask if you want to go to dinner."

"I have to wait until Friday?" C.J. whispered, a shocked look on her face. Then with a nod, she smiled. "That sounds good. It'll give me time to myself."

On impulse, Josh leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well."

Licking her lips, she nodded numbly and murmured, "You too."

~*~

Well, did you like it? Please, reply and tell me what you thought.

Dani Beth


	5. Raw Silk 5

Disclaimer: The West Wing Characters are not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin and his crew. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

"I'm leaving tomorrow," C.J. starts, hesitantly. "I...I know it's short notice, but I have to get back. I have so much work to do and..."

Listening to her ramble, Josh feels himself drift away. It struck him then; he never expected her to leave. She's been there all week, he never gave a thought of her leaving.

"...And I was wondering if it wasn't a problem, could you give me a ride to the airport?" she wondered.

"Huh?" he asked, distracted. "Wha...? Yeah, I can give you a ride."

Putting a hand over his, she cocked her head. "Are you all right Josh?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I am," he nodded. "What time to you want me to pick you up?"

"Two-ish," C.J. told him, a smile forming. "How about we go to lunch first, say our final good-byes?"

Her hopeful look made his heart break. Giving a smile, Josh nodded. "Why not make it brunch?"

~*~

Crossing her legs once more, C.J. looked around the lobby. Her suitcases and carry on bag was to her side and her jacket draped over her knees. Glancing at her watch and then the clock to make sure she had the right time, she held her stare to the front doors.

And then, as if in a movie of some sort, he walked through, almost...lazily? a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His trench coat flared behind him as he walked towards her. Getting up from her seat, C.J. smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," Josh told her.

"Oh, it's all right, I haven't been waiting long," she lied. As he handed her the flowers, she smiled as she dipped her head. "Thank you."

Grabbing her things, Josh nodded to the doors. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

~*~

Their last date in Freeman was were they had their first. A polite looking woman led them to the table this time, which was already set with some food.

"I called in a few favors," Josh told her. "Thought you should go home in style."

Hearing something in his voice as he said home, C.J. shook it off reluctantly. "Everything looks so delicious." And with a soft sigh, she began to eat.

Many things were running through her head as she ate. Like, how she wanted to tell him that she didn't want to leave. That she had an extra room at her townhouse, that is if he ever wanted to come out.

"How is it?" Josh asked, sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Oh, very good." Pausing, she stole a glance at him. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"I've already eaten."

"But..."

"No, this is your morning. Don't worry about me." His voice sounded a bit distant, even to him and Josh winced inwardly.

Nodding, she dipped her head again. "All right."

"C.J..."

"Yes," C.J.'s voice sounded hopeful.

"Never mind."

~*~

Seeing her grip the bouquet tightly as they walked through the airport, Josh had to give a warm smile.

Her feet felt heavy as they wandered to her gate and C.J. shut her eyes tightly, commanding herself to wake up. Opening her eyes, she saw the bustle of the afternoon travelers. 'Damn it,' she grumbled.

"You have everything, right?" Josh asked and began to rub her back, an almost worried look on his face.

'No,' she thought and looked at him longingly. "Yes."

"Would you like me to what with you?"

"That would be nice."

~*~

With his hands in his pockets, Josh stood and looked out the big windows at her plane. A sinking feeling spread throughout his belly and he tightened his hands into fists.

Stepping away, he walked through the corridors to his car. His phone rang then, but he didn't make a move to answer it. Just got into his car, started it and drove away.

~*~

She was the last one to get off the plane. Giving a soft smile, C.J. almost laughed as a petite, blond woman held onto a grumpy looking man.

"Esme, why did you have to bring him?" she asked softly.

Sighing, Esme Charles looked at Toby and tsked. "Claudia Jean, you should have never left Connecticut."

~*~

Dani Beth

  

  


	6. Raw Silk 6

Disclaimer: Not mine. The WW characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and his crew. The rest are mine. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

"You want my advice?" Isaac asked, settling back in his chair. "Just go to California. Now. Don't look back."

Josh looked up from the floor and shook his head. "Oh, have I tried."

"And what's the problem?" Isaac wondered.

"Hung up before the people at the travel agency could even answer the phone," he replied.

"You need help," his friend told him, looking up at the cieling. "You really, truly do."

"Then help me," Josh said, his eyes pleading.

But Isaac only shook his head. "I can't. This is your problem, and frankly, I don't want to get involved until later on, possibly when you call to tell me that the two of you are getting married or whatever."

~*~

"Let's go shopping," Esme called, walking into her friend's office. "It's Poker Night and Toby is kicking me out of the house. So come on honey, I need a new pair of shoes, a purse and scarf to match."

"What if I don't want to?" C.J. asked, grinning.

"Too bad, you're going." Flopping into a chair across from her, Esme brushed blond hair out of her face. "I can't do this type of thing on my own, you know. I need someone there with me to help me ease my spending crave."

Crossing her legs, C.J. nodded. "True."

"I mean, the phone needs to have some time to it's self, darling. It may like you spending all your lonely time at it's side, but I'm sure, if it could think at all, it would like you to get out and mingle with the rest of the happy people," she went on, flicking her nails. "I'll see you in the lobby in five. If you're not there, I'll get security and you can take that any way you want."

~*~

Trying on a coat, Esme looked herself over in the full length mirror. "Do I look hot in this coat?"

"What are you getting at?" C.J. murmured, slightly bored.

"Well, I want something that'll make Toby's head turn when I walk into the room."

"You already make his head turn when you walk into the room."

Pouting softly, Esme smoothed her side and nodded. "I know that. But I want a to see a little more flare in his eye's when I do so, you know what I mean? The kind that says that he wants to rip the coat off of me."

"Um, yeah," C.J. coughed. "That coat could do that. I'm not the best judge on what Toby likes to rip off of...you."

"Oh, I know that honey," her friend giggled. "Just wanted your opinion, that's all. I'm gonna get it. I mean, it is on sale."

~*~

"Finally called," Josh told his friend as they rounded to corner of the hallway going to his office. "Leaving Wednesday afternoon."

"When are you going to call the lovely lady and telling her you're going?" Isaac wondered, throwing away a gum wrapper. "She should be forewarned."

"I tried calling her yesterday, but she wasn't home," he answered.

Nodding, Isaac then asked, "Did you try her cell phone by any chance?"

"No," Josh stressed. "But I'll do that tonight."

~*~

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Please Reply! I love hearing what you all have to say.

Dani Beth

  

  


	7. Raw Silk 7

The characters of the WW do not belong to me. They belong to Mr. Aaron Sorkin and his crew.

Also, Archive it anywhere.

~*~

Pushing the button on her answering machine, C.J. put her hands over her head and cracked her back, walking in and out of rooms, listening to messages. They were mostly boring, her mother telling her to call her, Esme calling to say that the coat worked...

Only one caught her attention.

"Claudia, it's Josh." A short pause. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming out there to see you. My plane leaves Wednesday afternoon and I'll get there 4:15 your time." Another pause. "My gate is B3...and I have reservations..."

While he talked somemore, C.J. first stood there, gaping and trying to register what was going on. As soon as it all came to her, she ran around, looking through her things for a piece of paper and a pen so that she could replay the message to write down the details.

~*~

The night before he left, he called his parents to tell them of his news.

His father was silent for a moment, his breathing steady on the other end of the phone. "Beverly Hills, huh? What does she do out there again?"

"PR Dad," he told him calmly.

"Uh. That so. So, how long do you think you're going to be gone?"

"About a week," Josh said.

There was some background noise and his father told him, "Your mother wants to talk to you."

Silence filled the phone again and it took a few moments before his mother said anything. "Is this the woman we met at your sister's party?"

"Yes Mom," he said, wishing this would be short.

"Hmm. She seems like a lovely girl, Joshua. You take care, all right?"

A smile broke out on his face and Josh nodded on his end. "I will Mom."

~*~

"Jesus, you're running around like a chicken with it's head cut off," Esme remarked from her doorway, holding onto Toby's arm.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" C.J. growled, not looking up.

"Grumpy much?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out to lunch with us," Toby said, casting a glare at the woman next to him, who shrugged.

Shaking her head, C.J. paused. "I can't. I have to go to a meeting and then I have to pick..." She stopped, seeming to remember that she hadn't told either one of them that Josh was coming to visit.

"And you have to pick up who?" Esme sang out.

"Josh."

Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Toby and grinned. "The Josh Lyman? Well, we finally get to meet the lover boy. This has turned out to be a grand day, don't you think?"

"Es, down girl," Toby whispered.

"Uh-uh, this is too fun to pass up," she went on, clapping softly. "Can I ride along to the airport?"

"No," C.J. and Toby cried in unison.

Gaping at them both, Esme hardened her eyes and sniffed. "Fine. Babe, let's go out to lunch."

Rubbing her temples as she watched them leave, C.J. blew out some air before leaving the office herself.

~*~

It was bright when he walked off the plane. He knew what the forecast was like in California, he just didn't think it would be so...sunny.

Glancing around the chairs, he couldn't see C.J., but decided to wait for awhile. Cracking his neck, he watched other reunions around him, wondering if he'd have any like that.

Checking his watch, Josh shook his head. He needed to get his luggage and then he'd go outside and see if he could find her there. If not, then he'd just get a cab and call her on the way to the hotel.

~*~

Slamming on the brakes, she cursed herself for being late. The meeting hadn't run over, but in all her hurry, she had forgotten her key's as she was running out the door.

Partly jogging through the hallway to the gate, she kept repeating to herself that she wouldn't kiss him. Stopping at the gate, she paused, looked and saw that there was no Josh.

Tapping a young woman on the shoulder, she wondered, "Did the plane already land?"

"Yes ma'am, about, oh, I'd say fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks," C.J. rushed out. With a quick thought, she ran to the baggage claim.

~*~

Seeing his last piece of luggage moving slowly towards him, Josh reached out to grab it when a something caught his eye. A familiar figure was jogging toward him, then stopped a few feet away, a smile on her face.

Turning so that his luggage was in front of him, but watching her, Josh smiled back. Before he could say anything, he felt her arms go around him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Me too."

And then she did it. The thing that she had been telling herself that she wouldn't do.

C.J. kissed him.

~*~

Well, there you have it. So far. Let me know what you think. Please.

Dani Beth

  

  


	8. Raw Silk 8

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

His hands encircled her waist under her creme suede coat. Deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his ribs.

It took a few moments before Josh broke from the kiss, but not the embrace. Smiling, he kissed her forehead instead, then telling her, "I missed you."

"I didn't," she told him happily. Laughing at his expression, she shook her head. "You're too serious."

"Am I?" he wondered, taking an arm away from her waist and picking up his duffel bag. "Grab that one for me, would you?" And pointed to the smaller of the bags.

As they walked out the sliding doors to her car, C.J. wondered, "Being that you're my guest, what do you want to do tonight? I'll take you out to eat, my treat."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," she repeated, nodding.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to look through the phone book when we get to the hotel."

~*~

"What are you looking at?" C.J. queired, watching as Josh's eyes traveled around the street and the people once more.

Feeling her fingers flex in his, he smiled at her. This is what he had missed out on when he was with Mandy. The feeling that he could go out with a woman and just hold hands with her and still feel close.

"The people," he replied. "I can't get over all the people."

"The people?" she echoed. "Hmm."

"What?" Josh wondered.

"Nothing," C.J. told him, grinning. "Now, you still haven't told me where you want to eat. All you said is that you want to go walking. Now, tell me where you want me to take you!"

Guiding her to a place that was a little less populated, he shook his head and stopped. "I don't want to go anywhere to eat. I'm not hungry."

"Well, I'm famished." With a nod, she pulled him along and explained, "I skipped lunch today, a bad thing to do, but I did. And now it's what? Six? Man, I haven't eaten in ten hours."

"And you're wasting away to nothing," he jumped in. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some food in you."

~*~

Leaning on the table, Josh eyed her and then said, "All right, let me get this straight. You haven't had a decent relationship since College?"

"Even then they weren't great," C.J. admitted. "I think it's the height. Maybe it's me, but I think guys are kinda put off by it."

Looking down at her legs and back up to her face, he shook his head. "Not me. I think you should wears heels more often."

"And what, have me three inches taller than you?"

Getting up, he began to walk around her dining room. They had opted on going back to her place, for she wanted show him it.

Fascintated by all of the pictures that she had, Josh bent down and looked at a few more closely. "Is this that couple you were telling me about?"

"Yep, that's Es and Toby," she nodded, bending down with him. "That's an older one. Here. This one's more recent."

He took the picture and saw that it was of all three of them at the beach, the two women wearing bikinis while the man lounged in khaki pants, all wearing sunglasses and smiling. Well, the look on the man's face could've been a grimace.

"Where did you meet them?" Josh asked, looking into her eyes.

"I met Toby in New York," C.J. started. "And then when I came back out here, I met Esme at work. Little did I know, that while I was still in New York, Toby had moved out here. It was wierd seeing him with Es."

"They seem so...different."

Laughing, she nodded. "They are. But they're a cute couple and Esme loves him to death. She never calls him her boyfriend; says she hates that word with a vengance."

"Why?" Josh wondered.

"Because, as she puts it, all the guys that she has dated where never boys, but men."

"And what about you? Who do you date?"

"At the moment." Pausing for the effect, C.J. grinned. "Men."

~*~

"So, how was last night?" Esme asked the next day at lunch. "Oh, and before you start. I want all the details, sweetheart. I may be dating someone, but I'm a total sucker for sticking my nose in other peoples-"

"I've noticed."

"-relationships. Jesus, you could've let me finish the damn sentence. But, all right, details." Putting her elbows on the table, she put her hands on both sides of her face and asked, "So, did you sleep with him?"

Coughing, C.J. shook her head. "No! Why would you ask something like that?"

"Pfft. Because, I mean, when Toby leaves for a long period of time and then comes back, we do a little hanky-panky to make up for what we've missed," Esme told her, throwing down a French Fry. "Ugh. I have got to stop eating."

"No you don't," she said quickly. "Anyway, Josh isn't like that."

Scrunching up her brow, her friend asked her, "Have you two kissed on the mouth?"

C.J. nodded.

"Is your relationship serious. In your eyes, I mean?"

Nodding again, she wondered where the other woman was going with this.

"Honey, you kissed the man on the mouth, something that is meant to be taken seriously. Hell, I didn't kiss Toby on the mouth until, let me think, the tenth date. Because that night I knew. Then again, you have a better record for picking guys. Even if they don't last long." Rolling her eyes, Esme paused, licked her lips evenly and said, "I have a feeling. And my feeling is that you and Josh are made to be. And, let me tell ya, that's a freaky feelin', since I haven't met this man yet. But, I think it'll work out for the best."

Letting a silence fill the air for a moment, C.J. then whispered, "You do?"

"Pfft, 'cha. How long have you been longing for this guy? You've been talking about him nonstop. I could tell you everything about him because of you." Taking her hand, her friend smiled and shook her head. "This is new for you. You've never done this before. Take a chance and love this guy a little." Leaning back, Esme nodded. "You deserve it."

~*~

Did y'all like? Oh, do tell!

Dani Beth

  

  


	9. Raw Silk 9

Disclaimer: The WW Cast belongs to Sorkin and Company. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

~*~

"Honey, I need help," Esme whispered into the phone.

Glaring at no one in particular, but looking straight at Josh, she whispered back, "With what?"

"Toby's parents are in town and he told them...well, in actually, I told them that I could cook. But then they got this thing in their heads that I really could and then someone, don't ask me who, said, 'Well, why don't you cook for them when they come to Beverly Hills?' And I, in all my hazy drunkeness, said, 'Yeah, why not?' Of course, I didn't see Toby giving me this weird look and gestures." Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "So, can you help?"

Blinking, C.J. stared at the wall above Josh's head for a few moments before answering her friend, "What are you planning on making?"

"Food," she told her in a small, childlike voice.

"Oh dear God," she said, almost inaudibly. "Do you actually have the ingredients at the house? Are they with you in some sort of readable, seeable form?"

Giggling nervously, Esme said, "Of course. I may be disorganized, but I'm not that disorganized."

"Right." Rubbing her temples and looking down at the table that she and Josh were sitting at, C.J. told her, "We'll be there in a minute."

~*~

"Josh, I say this again, I am incredibly sorry for this, but Es is hysterical and it's not a great sight seeing her like that," C.J. explained, walking up the path to the door.

"Stop apoligizing," Josh said soflty. "You're helping out a friend, I think that's sweet."

Throwing open the door, a harried blond woman stood there, clothes hung limply on her frame. "C.J., honey, you are a goddess, whatever you need, whenever you need it, call me. Please. I can't tell you how much this means to me..."

Clearing her throat, C.J. pointed. "And this is Josh Lyman."

"Yeah, uh-huh, nice to meet ya, the couch and television is in there," Esme told him distractedly. Her hand was around C.J. as she was saying, "Everything is waiting for you in the kitchen to work your magic."

~*~

Hearing the door open, Josh looked up from the screen and smiled wanly as he saw a man, the one from the photos, glare back at him as two older people looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you?" Toby Ziegler growled. "Esme! Who is this guy and why is he watching my television?"

Running wildly into the room, her eyes transformed to saucers. "You weren't supposed to be home for another half-an-hour," she whined. "I haven't even showered yet!"

"Esme! I don't care about *that*! Who. Is. This. Guy?" He thundered, waving him hand around wildly.

By now Josh had gotten up, turned off the t.v. and had his arm around C.J.'s waist.

"Toby," the oldest woman in the group said calmly.

"What?!"

"I believe he's with the woman over there."

Eyes turning softer, Toby looked between Josh, C.J. and Esme, who was tearing up.

"Esme," he whispered. Touching her cheek softly, he moved in closer. "I am incredibly sorry."

"And you should be," she choked out. "I mean, I went to all the trouble trying to make everything perfect and..."

Leaning into him, C.J. whispered, "Our cue to leave." Then with a soft nip at his ear, she smiled to the foursome at the other end of the room. "Enjoy your dinner. Es, honey, I'll call you later."

With a nod, she hugged her friend before clapping her hands, refreshed though still had a tear stained face. "Now, I have to go get cleaned up. Why don't you all..."

~*~

I hope you all liked! Feedback is a dream.

Dani Beth

 

TBC


	10. Raw Silk 10

~*~

"Hello brother, dear," Joanie's voice called through his phone.

"Ah, if it isn't my lovely sister," Josh grinned. "What can I do for  
you?"

"Well, for starters, you could've told me that you were going to California  
to be with Claudia. I mean, I tried you at your apartment and your work  
and it was Isaac that finally told me where you were at."

"And you didn't think of calling my cell phone?" he wondered.

She made a snorting noise. "'Course not."

"What was I thinking?"

Joanie giggled. "What do think about cocktail parties?"

"Free liquor? I'm there," Josh told her.

"Yes, but you won't be invited."

"And why the hell not?"

"Baby, you have a delicate system, that's why."

~*~

A hestitant knock brought C.J. back and she looked up. Smiling, she sweeped  
her hands to motion the person in.

"I just want to apoligize for taking you away from your evening with  
Josh," Esme rolled off her tongue. "Where is that man anyway?"

"He's having a personal day."

"You let that fine man out of your clutches?"

Shrugging, C.J. grinned up at her friend. "Anything else?"

"Not really. I'm just bored," Esme said and sat down.

"Aren't you bored everyday?"

"Yes, yes I am. But today, today I'm overly bored." And then she fell  
back and limped her limbs.

Laughing, C.J. shook her head. "You're a dramatic."

With a glitter in her eyes, Esme winked. "But of course."

~*~

It was his first day away from C.J. since he had arrived. Looking around  
the restaurant, Josh smiled as a waitress walked up to his table.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Ah yeah, do you have..." Trailing off, he looked past the woman and  
watched another walk to his table. "Mandy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled and sat down. Then to  
the waitress, "Can you leave?"

"Visiting a...a friend," he told her lamely, watching the waitress walk  
away.

"Right," Mandy Hampton rolled her eyes. "You're an awful liar outside  
the courtroom Josh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my brother and his family. Today I finally got away from  
them. Now I know why I never liked my sister-in-law."

"Why?"

"All she does is talk," Mandy said, wrinkling her nose. "Now, tell me  
why you're really here."

Taking a drink of his water and then a deep breath, he shrugged. "I met  
someone and she..."

"Already?" she screeched. Glaring at the fellow people in the restaurant,  
she glared at them and then stared at him.

"Yes, already," he hissed. "And keep it down, would ya?"

"Do I know her?" Mandy asked, this time her voice much calmer.

"No, not that I know of. Claudia Cregg?"

"Can't say I do," she told him smoothly. "You came all the way out her  
from Conneticut just to see her?"

Nodding, Josh suddenly felt uncomfortable having this conversation with  
his ex.

"Are you in love with her?"

"It's a bit early to tell," Josh heard the words tumble out.

"Oh."

"Listen, I think I should go," he tried. Standing, he felt her hand go  
to his arm. "What?"

"Never mind."

Walking out, he bumped into a figure and glared slightly until he saw  
who it was. "Claudia."

"What are you doing here?" she cried, kissing his cheek in the process.

"Oh, help me God," Esme grumbled, putting a hand to her forehead and  
shaking her head.

"I was...eating lunch," he replied quickly. "I'll see you tonight, right?"

Nodding, C.J. kissed him good-bye and watched with a smile as Josh left.

Back at the table, Mandy watched the exchange and then dipped her head  
as the two other women walked by. Shaking her head, she thought bitterly  
to herself, 'Too early to tell my ass.'

~*~

Dani Beth

 

TBC

 


	11. Raw Silk 11

Disclaimer: They belong to Aaron Sorkin and Crew. Well, not Esme and  
Isaac and all them, but hey...  
Archive: Sure, anywhere's fine by me. Just keep my name attached.

~*~

"Who was that woman you were talking to in the restaurant before I walked  
in?" C.J. asked, picking at her food. It was later that night and Josh  
had just come over with dinner. Looking up and cocking her head, she  
murmured, "Hmm?"

Choking on Japenese food, he took a quick drink before looking at her,  
strained. "What?"

"The woman. In the restaurant. I believe she was fair skinned, short  
brown hair. Pretty." The last word had a hesitant sound to it.

"That," he drawed out. "Was Mandy."

"Your ex-girlfriend," C.J. mumbled.

Nodding, Josh searched her face before sitting back in his chair, food  
forgotten. "She's supposedly visiting her brother out here."

"Supposedly?" she echoed.

"That's what she told me."

"And you don't believe her?"

Shrugging, he took a bite of the shrimp on his plate. "Dunno." Sighing  
as he saw that she hadn't touched her food, he stared at her. "Can we  
please not talk about her? She's in the past; a memory. You are my present."  
Josh bit his tongue. "And my future."

Grinning, C.J. leaned over the table and kissed him. "Thank you."

~*~

"Okay, so that chick was *Mandy*? As in ex-girlfriend Mandy?" Esme whistled.  
"Damn. Is there gonna be a fight? I'll sell the tickets ya know."

"There's not going to be a fight." C.J. rolled her eyes. "Can't you talk  
some sense into her?"

Toby snorted and took a drink of wine. "Right. Like my trying would do  
any good."

"Yall are oh so nice to little ol' me," Esme whimpered.

She recieved to snorts in response.

"Where is Josh anyway?" Toby wondered. "I thought you asked if he wanted  
to come along?"

"I *did*. He said he didn't want to intrude," C.J. explained. "I told  
him he wouldn't."

"Of course he wouldn't." Staring innocently up at her boyfriend, Esme  
murmured, "Maybe you scared him away Baby."

"I scared him away?"

"Yes you, with all the yellin' that you did the other day."

Taking another drink from his wine, Toby just gave her a look, put his  
arm around her chair and leaned back.

"Don't you get that way," she cried, wagging her finger. In a quieter  
voice, she told him, "Or else you ain't gettin' none tonight."

Coughing, C.J. pounded on her chest. "Thanks Es. That's *exactly* what  
I needed to hear."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you two still haven't done it?"  
She asked. "Oh dear lord, what is wrong with that man?"

"Nothing! Is wrong with him," C.J. told her threw clenched teeth. "Nothing.  
We're just taking things slow."

"Good," Toby said, nodding.

"Oh, is that why..."

"Telling *all* of our secrets Esme?"

"She already knows," she smirked.

"What?!"

"Oh pipe down," she sighed. Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes. "People  
are staring."

"Oh, like you're not used to that," Toby laughed shortly.

"Uh!"

Burying her head in her hands, C.J. listened only partly to the fight  
that was going on before her. She had heard it all before, a few times  
to be exact, and it wasn't what she needed tonight.

A light tap on her shoulder made her look up and smile. "Hello."

"Hello. I have a small question for you. Are you by any chance C.J. Cregg?"  
the young woman wondered.

"Yes, that I am," she told her, noticing that the Esme and Toby had shut  
up and that she was hitting him and making noises.

"Oh good. I just wanted to tell you how extremely *happy* I am for you,"  
the woman grinned.

A light dawned inside of C.J. and she recoiled softly from the woman's  
stare. "And would you by any chance be Mandy Hampton?"

The woman stared at her, her eyes wide in shock. A smile spread on her  
lips and she nodded. "Why yes, yes I am."

~*~

Hope yall liked very much. Please reply on your way out! :)

Dani Beth

TBC

 

 


	12. Raw Silk 12

Disclaimer: See previous parts please.

Spoilers: Well, we learned in In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen that Josh's  
dad was going for chemo, so I'm playing with that idea.

~*~

He couldn't breathe. Clutching his chest, Josh sat down hard on one of  
the chairs next to his phone.

Knowing what was happening, his mother screamed over the phone to him,  
"Breathe Josh!"

Sweat beaded his face and he choked on his own words. "When?"

"Last night." She paused. "Darling we need you *home*."

"First flight I can get," he promised.

~*~

"*You're* the ex-girlfriend?" Esme spoke up, seeing the exchange between  
the two other women.

Taken aback, Mandy stood straighter. "Yes, I am."

She snorted, which took C.J. back. "Es?"

"What?" Seeing them all look at her, she shrugged. "Just thought he'd  
go for someone classier."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Mandy growled.

"Oh, it's real classy comin' up to someone in a restaurant and trying  
to get them all riled up over some little thing that you're gonna tell  
'em." Sitting back, Esme crossed her arms over her chest. "You have *real*  
class darling."

"All I was going to say was I good luck."

This time C.J. snorted. "What for?"

Shrugging, she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that Josh is known  
to make promises he can't keep," Mandy told her, her voice sing-songy.  
"That's all."

Glaring at the standing woman, C.J. hissed, "Go away now before I have  
you removed."

Staring wide-eyed at the three, Mandy laughed. "Now who's the one that  
has class?" Turning her back to them, she walked away quickly.

"Oh dear god," C.J. moaned.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She was just trying to get you all bothered  
about nothing," Esme soothed, putting a hand over her friends. "Listen,  
I say we call it a night."

Putting some money on the table, Toby nodded generously. "Yes, let's."

"Do you need a ride home?"

Shaking her head, C.J. put on a light coat. "No. I'm going to get a cab  
and go over to Josh's. Just to see how he's doing."

Crossing her arms once more, Esme let out a sigh as she watched her friend  
walk away. "You think she's okay?"

Placing a kiss on her head, Toby murmured, "Yeah. And if she's not, then  
we'll just have to see how it all plays out."

~*~

Knocking on his door, C.J. waited for a minute until it was swung open.  
There stood before her a tired looking man who was yelling into the phone.

"Well find me a seat dammit! I have to get home tonight." Hanging up  
the phone, Josh pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door.  
Putting an arm around her waist, he pulled her into his room and kissed  
her lips hastily. Going back to packing, he was aware that she was watching  
him with frightened eyes.

"What's going on?"

He paused, unsure of what to do. Clearing his throat, he told her, "My  
mother called not too long ago and informed me that my father was diagnosed  
with cancer this morning-"

"Oh God," she moaned, covering her mouth.

"-And asked me to come home right away."

"Do you need me...?"

Shaking his head, Josh bowed it and then whispered, "There's nothing  
you can do."

"I can call around. My travel agent might..."

"I already *called* mine. She's working on getting me a flight right  
now."

Pointing to the phone, C.J. wondered, "Is she the one that you were yelling  
at?"

"Yeah," Josh mumbled, nodding numbly. "Damn!" Putting a hand to his head  
and waving the other, he growled, "Why?"

Stepping an inch closer, she whispered, "I couldn't tell you."

Finally turning and looking at her, really looking at her, Josh gathered  
her into a hug. Rocking gently, he closed his eyes and breathed her in.  
"You're beautiful and I love you."

Shocked, she pulled away slightly. "You do?"

Wiping a piece of hair from her eyes, he nodded. "I do." Kissing her  
forehead, he went back to packing. "I need to finish and..." The phone  
ringing cut him off.

Finishing the call, he started to pack with more fever. "She found an  
open seat. I have to get to the airport in an hour for it though. The  
last damn seat." The last sentence was mumbled.

~*~

As they called his flight, Josh stood and put his coat around his arm.  
"I will call you when I get home to let you know what is going on."

Nodding only, she kissed him good-bye before taking a step back. Josh  
tilted up her head gave her a longer kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too," C.J. told him, clenching her fists.

"And I'll call you, I promise."

She nodded once more and watched him run to his gate. Going to the window,  
she waited and stood there until she couldn't see the plane in the night's  
sky anymore.

~*~

Dani Beth

TBC

 


	13. Raw Silk 13

Disclaimer: They're not mine, they belong to Aaron Sorkin and Company.  
Except for Esme and Isaac.  


~*~

Isaac was waiting for him as he ran off the plane, cutting in front of  
people in his wanting to get away from the insufferable place.

"Nice to see you too buddy," he grinned. "Let me take one of your suitcases,  
'kay? I swear, if I don't, you may hit someone."

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked, breathless.

"At the hospital."

"How's Joanie and Mom?"

Licking his lips, Isaac replied, "Well, if you mother doesn't stop crying  
for a minute and breathe, she's gonna faint. And Joanie is handling this  
like all other crisis she's been in: she's not talking."

"Dad?"

"Oh man, your dad's fine. Hell, he's taking this in stride. He even had  
Annie send over some of his notes for his up coming case so that he won't  
get behind." Laughing, he went on, "Your mother was about to shoot him  
when he did that."

"I bet," Josh murmured.

Putting Josh's luggage into the trunk of his car, Isaac raised an eyebrow.  
"How was the lovely Miss Cregg?"

"Fine." Scrunching up his brow, he told him, "Quiet when I told her I  
was leaving."

"And you blame her?"

"No."

"Good." Starting the car, Isaac shrugged. "Ready to go and see your lovely  
family?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

~*~

Leaning up against the payphone, Josh sighed as someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Esme?" he wondered. "Where the hell's Claudia?"

"Sleeping," she whispered. "I don't know what happened Josh. You left,  
that Mandy character talked to her and then she fell ill."

Blinking once, he growled, "Mandy talked to her?"

"Yeah, last night, before she went to your hotel. Man, that woman's a  
bitch." Esme covered the reciever. "Listen, hon, why don't you call back  
a little later. She'll probably be up by then."

He was silent for a minute and then nodded. "I'll do that."

"And give regards to your family for us, dear. Claude told us what happened.  
I'm truly sorry." Without a good-bye, she hung up.

~*~

"That was him, wasn't it?" a groggy voice murmured from behind her.

Nodding, Esme turned softly. "He'll call back later. And you shouldn't  
be walking around so..."

"Stop fussing over me," C.J. mumbled.

"Can't help it, maternal instincts are kickin' in." Seeing the look her  
friend threw her, Esme shook her head in disgust. "No! Dear God. I'm  
not pregnant. Though I would like to see the look on Toby's face if I  
told him I was."

Curling up in a chair across from her friend, C.J. smiled sleepily. "If  
I'm asleep, promise me you'll wake me when Josh calls again."

Not saying anything, Esme sighed.

"Promise me Esme."

"All right, all right, I promise."

~*~

Watching as his wife left the room, Noah Lyman laid back in his bed and  
let out a sigh. "Come here son, I want to talk to you."

Getting up from his chair, Josh walked wearily to his father's bed. "What  
is it Dad?"

"Tell me about her." The confused look on his son's face made Noah growl,  
"Claudia. The woman that you just had to go to California to see."

A look of delight shifted unto Josh's features, which pleased his father.  
"What would you like to know?"

"Well, what type of music does she like?"

"Jazz."

"Where does she live?"

"In the Hills."

"Did you go to her house?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like inside?"

"Full of pictures Pops."

"Family?"

"And friends."

Pleased with what he was hearing, Noah gave a hearty nod. "She sounds  
great. Did she see you off at the airport?"

"Uh-hmm."

"What happened when you were out there son?" He sensed something in the  
way that his son was acting. There was too many holes in what he was  
trying to get at.

"Nothing, it's just that..."

"What?"

"I ran into Mandy and then she had a talk with Claudia."

This quieted Noah and he looked out the window to the rising sun. "She  
didn't do anything for you, huh?"

"Who, C.J.?"

"No, Mandy. She didn't arouse anything in you, didn't make you happy  
when you were together. Is that why you two broke up?"

"Something like that, yeah." Josh set down the styrofoam cup of coffee.  
"Whatta ya getting at Pops?"

"Does Claudia do those things to you?"

There was a silence between the two men and Noah looked at his son who  
was staring thoughtfully into space, his eyes slightly gazed over.

"Josh?"

Snapping back, he raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Does Claudia do those things to you?" Noah repeated.

Cracking into a smile, his son nodded happily. "Yes, yes she does."

"Then make your old man happy and settle down."

~*~

Dani Beth

TBC

 


	14. Raw Silk 14

Disclaimer and Archive: Please see earlier parts.

~*~

Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as she listened as his sister  
spoke to her. He watched her eyes widen and then she smiled, a laugh  
coming out that seemed to stretch from wall to wall.

Catching him watching her, C.J. winked at Josh before going back to Joanie,  
who was telling her story with much fever, her hands going from place  
to place, eyes rolling and her face showing emotion.

Feeling a presence over head, Josh looked up. "Hey Pops, how ya feeling?"

"Pretty damn good," Noah told him, sitting comfortably on the couch next  
to him. "How about you?"

"The same."

"She's not going to go anywhere."

"Huh?"

Pointing with his glass, Noah rolled his eyes. "Claudia. You keep staring  
at her as if she's going to vanish as soon as you take your eyes off  
of her. My word boy, either you've fallen hard or you just have nothing  
better to do."

Taking his eyes off of her, Josh glared at his father.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm your father, I have a right to say things  
like that." Crossing his arms, he gave a nod. "And I'm sick."

Snorting, his son shook his head.

The mood seemed to shift then and Noah licked his lips nervously. "When  
are you going to tell her?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Dad..."

"Joshua..."

A giggle escaped a woman's throat before she said, "Oh, what'd you do  
now Josh?"

The two men on the couch shifted their attention to the tall blond that  
was standing above them. Nibbling on her lip from the attention, C.J.  
wondered, "What?"

Nudging him, Noah nodded with his head. "Now Josh."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, gettting up. Taking C.J.'s arm, he led her  
through the crowd of people that had showed up for his parent's anniversary.

"Josh, where are we going?" C.J. asked, trying to keep up with the man  
that was tugging at her arm.

"Some place private," he murmured. Then stopped. "This'll do."

Rubbing her upper arm, she looked at him curiously in the eyes. "Alright,  
what's up? You drag me from a wonderful party to the upstairs to tell  
me something." She paused lightly. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"You know how I *was* working for John Hoynes?"

"Uh-hmm."

"I'm not anymore."

"Okay. You dragged me all the way upstairs just to tell me this? Honey,  
couldn't it have waited until tonight, or even tomorrow?"

Josh shook his head slowly. "I'm going to be gone tomorrow."

Shocked, C.J. blinked and then asked, "Excuse me?"

"You've heard of Josiah Bartlet, right?"

"Yeah, he's that Governor that's running for President too. Josh, what...Oh,  
*oh*. That's where you're going." A smile came to her face. "Toby's working  
for him too."

"I know. And now I am. I saw him speak and, well, he was great Claudia.  
He's a good man and Leo McGarry is on the campaign too." Josh paused.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon for Manchester." He paused again, this  
time taking a deep breath in. "And I want you to come with me."

~*~

The end? Or will there be a sequel? Stay tuned for further updates. :)  
Dani Beth


End file.
